The Strange New Game
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Set post-KH3. Xolette discovers a mysterious new game and shows it to Hayner, Pence, Isa, Xion, Roxas, and Lea in the Usual Spot, and then proceeds to play it with them.


**Chapter 1: Xolette's Discovery**

"Uh, Xolette? What... what the heck is that?" Hayner asked.

Xolette stood at the entrance to the Usual Spot, looking inside to see Hayner and Pence. They were also accompanied by Xion, Roxas, Lea, and Isa, who had all come over to visit. In her hands, the white haired girl was holding what looked like a small round red metallic object with a joystick that no one had ever seen before. It had two small yellow buttons lined up to the left of the joystick and also had the words "Disney" printed on the cover.

"Xolette? What's going on here?" Lea asked, staring blankly at the object that she was holding.

"What's that thing you have?" Roxas asked.

"Guys, I've got something really important to show yaou all!" Xolette replied.

The group inside watched as Xolette set the round object on the ground in front of her. She then went over to the corner of the Usual Spot, wheeled out a TV on a cart, and hooked some wires connected to the object to the tv, before sitting down in front of the object.

"Xolette, what is that and where did you get it?" Isa asked in a tone that made it clear he wasn't in the mood for any nonsense.

Xolette looked up to him.

"I'm glad you asked, Isa. You see this thing? It's called a Plug & Play game." Xolette replied.

"A... Plug & Play game?" Roxas asked in confusion.

He glanced over to Lea.

"Never heard of it." Lea replied curiously.

"What does it do?" Pence asked.

Xolette turned on the TV and flipped a switch on the side of the game. When she did, she received quite possibly the strangest looks she had ever gotten. Text and logos of some kind appeared on the tv screen for a few moments, before fading to a light blue screen. "Disney" was printed on the top of the screen, while five icons were lined up underneath. Three of the icons were lined up horizontally on the top, while the remaining two were lined up the same way on the bottom. The icons also had images. There was some sort of rodent on the top left icon, a koala creature on the bottom left, a tan skinned male on the lower right, a lion cub on the top right, and, to everyone's surprise, Donald on the middle. The quality of the system also seemed to be slightly dated, but still appeared to be in total working condition.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Xolette asked, as though she was oblivious to the confused looks they were all giving at the moment.

She noticed the looks and turned to face everyone.

"Alright, maybe I should explain this." Xolette said lightheartedly.

"Uh, yeah, you think?" Hayner asked sarcastically.

"Okay, listen. Remember when I explained what happened to me after the forgotten war? Well, Father visited me and gave me this as a little present earlier today. Apparently, it was something from his childhood in his world. He wanted me to have it." Xolette replied.

"Alright, well, how does it work, exactly?" Lea asked.

Xolette turned her attention back to the game.

"You guys know about video games, right? This is just a small collection of simple fun little games." Xolette replied.

"Okay, but why is Donald in this? How would people know about him years before he was even around?" Hayner asked.

Xolette chuckled as she glanced behind her to look at the blonde.

"Oh, Hayner... have you got a thing or two to learn about this." Xolette replied cryptically.

Xion decided to speak.

"How does the game with him work?" Xion asked.

Xolette, without saying a word, turned around and pressed on the Donald icon. The screen changed to a green background, with an image of Donald wearing a golfer outfit and putting a golf ball. The title "Donald's Golf Tournament" was printed below his image. Pressing the button again, an instructions page on how to play the game appeared. Xolette looked back to her friends and smirked.

"So? Any volunteers?" Xolette asked.

"I guess I'll start." Xion replied as modestly as she could.


End file.
